That butler, those feelings
by Ann-sama
Summary: Somehow everyone is connected with the new murderer, and somehow they must stop him... But the almost lethal experiences will make them solve more than just a case. WillxGrell, SomaxAgni, hints of AloisxClaude, SebastianxCielxElizabeth and others.
1. His butler, introducing

Hello, guys! Forgive me if I write anything wrong, because English is not my first language. This makes this fanfiction really difficult because the magic in Kuroshitsuji is in its fancy and categorical way. But I will do my best!

I also changed some of the aspects from the anime, mixing a bit with the manga or just make it a little different. For example, even though this takes place after the Ash and Angela plot, Pluto is alive. And Ciel doesn't consider Alois the one he is supposed to kill, he just has a strong rivalry with him.

The actual pairings are: GrellxWilliam, SomaxAgni, with hints of AloisxClaude, BardxFinny, EricxAlan, CielxElizabeth (or CielxSebastian, I'm trying to make the characters act almost like the manga, which means that their love sometimes will go slow, so they don't look OOC , and that will make you get confused of what actual couple it is). I still haven't decided who are the others that will also get attention… If someone is interested in any other pairing, tell me and I'll see what I can do! But please, comment!

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"Good morning, young master."

Ciel Phantomhive sighed in his bed, still not opening his eyes. The mornings always started this way... Sebastian walked towards the shadows of his room, crossing the red carpet and the wooden floor, finally reaching the curtains and opening then in a fast, precise movement of his hands. The demon had a machiavellian smile on his lips while he spoke with his baritone voice the tasks of the day. The king bed of the earl was a pure mess, with all of the sheets spread across the floor. When the light touched the face of the boy, he put his arm over the face, preventing the sun rays to burn his pupil.

He stretched the arm to get the eyepatch on the nightstand, easily sliding it over his right eye, listening to the endless speech of his butler. Michaelis then stopped and got the tray that was on the trolley, revealing a teapot right beside a small cup, with a delicious meal that he was able to save from Meyrin's attempts to ruin and Bard's hungry hands. The small person kicked some of the blankets away, holding into the structure of the bed to pull himself up and sit next to the silver cart, blinking until the vision become bearable.

"Today we will have rye bread with soft-boiled eggs and grape jelly –squeezed right from our garden-" He kept talking even after the bite the boy took on the toast, making a very unpleasant noise. "And fennel tea, to mix with the cheerful and colorful… Yet _bitter_ day." And with this he unbuttoned his coat, searching between the pocket-watch, pen and silverware, removing a newspaper. Ciel swallowed the food, then taking the object from his servant's hand, opening and reading the front page.

"I see… The ball on London." It was right in the headline. All the counts, dukes, viscounts and part of the royal Guard were murdered in a massacre that happened at the grand reunion in one of the most beautiful castles of one of the head ministers of England. "… Only famous, rich and people who played part on the politics were aloud there. And yet, one of them turned against all the others and destroyed the castle, leaving no survivors, but stealing all the money that was being raised for the homeless since the great fire…" The Phantomhive ceased for some seconds to take a gulp of the tea, before continuing the reading. "… that killed many and ravished houses early this year." He stopped there when noticed that the other two paragraphs described how the victims were killed, in a not comfortable but fast, almost instant way.

"People are calling him… _Silent Death_."

"Yes." Replied Sebastian, using the knife to pass some of the home-made jelly on the bread, before gently pressing it against his master's mouth, hearing the chew he made on each bite. "He seemed to have attacked before, but never of this magnitude."

Ciel, after finishing his meal and letting the brunette dress him on the usual dark blue shorts and shirt, matching the cape and the hat, stared at the butler with a tedious look, showing off his attitude.

"Why should I care about this?"

The demon turned the edge of his lips up, sweetly opening his mouth, on a non-teeth smile. From his still unbuttoned coat, the removed a thin letter, with a red symbol made of wax, the symbol of the England royalty.

"Because the Queen does."

**000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, so She wants our help, Claude?" Asked the blonde boy, smiling to his butler, placing his elbow on the top of the table, ignoring the perfect and delicious breakfast, focusing on the yellow eyes of Faustus. The man just kept staring at the nothing in front of him, blinking slowly. The demon then raised his hand, just to move it smoothly through his tuxedo, removing some absent dust.

"Apparently, yes." The man replied, feeling the slight breeze on his black locks. The golden iris in an amazing speed fixed on an almost closed window, but he did not move to fix it.

Alois let out a slow and tempting laugh, blinking a couple of times before looking at the same direction of his servant, annoyed with the birds singing outside, enjoying the free and happy life. One of them landed on the tree and pumped its feathers, when another canary joined and they both begin to gently brush each other. The Trancy look up, straightened himself on the chair and stared at his butler, imaging doing the same thing to him, taking care of him, brushing his hair or just being that hand that removed the not present dirt. Claude seemed to fix his gaze to the animals as well, but not showing any signs of emotion.

Hannah, Canterbury, Thompson and Timber were next to the wall, almost like statues, hiding on the shadows of the room. The maid looked at her master with the only eye she had, making a sad expression, while the triplets were busy seeing a little spider building its web on the other side of the dining-room.

"There is a problem, however" Claude finally said, getting everybody's attention, but only Jim turned to him, smiling when he saw the chance to initiate a conversation with the demon.

"And what problem is that, Claude?" He asked, letting the other's name roll off his tongue.

"The next ceremony there will be made for Viscount Druitt, and he only will allow men if they are accompanied with a lady" He paused there to grab his glasses and a tissue on the left pocket of the suit, whipping away an invisible fog. "That means that I must go with Han-"

"**NO!**" Alois screamed, before standing up and pushing the porcelain dishes out of his way, hearing the inevitable crack they made the moment they touched the ground, smashing into several pieces and spreading its contents all over the floor. "No! You are not going with her! You are going with me! With me, Claude!" One of the boys in purple tuxedo almost scoot over to clean up the mess before the grape juice touched the carpet, but a quick glance from the Anafeloz stopped him from doing such.

"But, danna-sama—"

"No! I don't care if I will dress up as a woman again! I will go with you, Claude!" The several times the demon heard his new name were already hurting his ears, so he just closed his eyes and sighed. With a movement of the gloved hands, Canterbury was already down picking up the pieces of broken plates. Then the butler was on his knees, with his marked hand gently placed on his chest, in a sign of devotion.

"_Yes, your highness._"

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

"Wiiiiiiill! Will deaaaar! William my looove!"

William sighed, massaging his forehead. The morning always started this way… Hearing Grell's strong but feminine voice through the halls of the shinigami dispatch. If the voice didn't reveal who it was, the high wheels would do the job. The loud clack they made with each step pierced the tympanum of the reaper, only improving his headache. He used his death scythe to pick up a folded and completed report, gently placing it over the done pile, then in a fast movement of fingers the steel object was set firmly next to the square glasses, in a smooth and precise swing, adjusting the lens. The next act was point the weapon to the direction of the door, activating it to reach the entry. When he redhead man walked in, the iron tip of the equipment was the first thing he saw.

"WILL! I got you- GWAH!" Sutcliff screamed before backing away meters, falling down the stairs, with all of his papers flying through the air. William got one of them, pushing the scythe back, glancing quickly with his yellow-green eyes on the lines and on the other's handwriting, noticing the red ink of the pen, as well as the hearts used instead of the dots on the 'i's. Grell stood up very fast, ignoring the injuries, running again in the direction of his boss.

"Good morning, Will dear!" Screamed the feminine man, moving his head around, making the huge hair flow around everywhere, like a rain of blood, almost touching the floor. "I brought you coffee!" And with this he placed a long cup on his superior's table, smiling with the strong shark-like teeth.

"You must do those reports again, honestly, Grell Sutcliff. Those are all written with red ink, as well as filled with sketches of you and that bloody demon, hearts and… Marriage proposals." William raised one eyebrow at that, feeling disgusted. After taking the cup from the reaper's hand, he took a gulp, making a sour face when the liquid went down his body. "You could have brought tea instead, this is too strong."

"Oh! You know I always bring coffee to wake you up on every morning! And Will, those reports are so boring! Those people are nothing! No one knows them!" He puffed, turning his head to the other side, making his hair move and almost touch his boss' head. The redhead crossed his arms, closing his eyes behind the crimson glasses, stepping on the ground with the high wheel, demonstrating his annoyance against the other's decision.

"They die of heart attacks, pneumonia, starved to death… There's no blood, Will!" And with this he got even close to the love of his life, banging his hands on the table, making a scandal. Spears just sighed, not looking into the man's eyes, just focusing on his own job, sitting on the chair and drinking the hot substance.

"There is no art in this job! No screams of agony and pain! No walls painted in lovely red!" And with this the shinigami stopped for a few second, realizing that the other was not paying attention. Grell sat on the table, stretching his leg slowly and seductively, still smiling "You could give me the job at the ball of London… Oh, Will!" He grabbed the strong hand of his passion, squeezing the long fingers, enjoying the few seconds he knew he had, since Spears would soon kick him away. "The other shinigamis told me about the killer's work… Oh! All the floor filled with that red essence, the victims crying, the perfect and precise cuts on their bodies! Oh, Will! Please, let me do—WAH! Not on the face!"

"I have no time for this today, Sutcliff. You were not chosen to perform those missions. You will do as you're told." William just grabbed some of the folded papers on his left, throwing the pages, seeing the redhead crouching on the floor, picking up the information for his job, before rising quickly, moving the long hair around, making the air smell like the strawberries of the shampoo, smiling like the Cheshire cat, blinking fast, showing off the fake eyelashes.

"My dear William is so cold!" It didn't seem to be a complaint, seeing that the shinigami shivered and kept the happy expression. Grell organized the unfinished reports, before using the left hand to adjust the red glassed with the skull pendant, reading the name of the victims and the basic characteristics.

But, on one of the ten humans who were supposed to meet the death, the reaper widened his yellow-green eyes, opening his mouth, revealing the shark teeth, in a mix of horror and sadness.

"William… No! This cannot be! **NO**!"

**0000000000000000000000**

"Agni, look! I can almost touch the ceiling!" Soma screamed, jumping up and down on the big bed Ciel had on the townhouse. The truth is that the roof was way too far, probably meters away from the Asman's extended arm, but the adrenaline taking over his body was so strong he saw everything blurry. The pillows flew everywhere, some hitting objects on the nightstand, making them hit the ground. Good thing that the blankets were already on the floor, which softened the fall.

"My prince, please!" His khansama's voice filled the room, as Agni rushed in, with his open arms, ready to catch his most precious person if Soma lost his balance.

"Please, I beg you, Prince Soma, stop this! You are going to hurt yourself!" He was talking in Bengali, since only he and the 26th child of the King of Bengal were in the whole house. "And you are ruining Master Ciel's bed!"

Agni sighed, still with his arms open, waiting for a disaster. A couple of weeks had passed since he and his prince had returned to England because Soma missed his best friend. His father didn't seem to miss him at all, or not even knowing his existence to actually miss it. The Phantomhive boy was really busy –or just annoyed, although Agni would not tell his beloved that- and didn't have any time to spend with the bored Indian.

"Agni, I won't hurt myself! Join me, let's touch the ceiling together! It's not lunch time yet, so you have plenty of time to play with me!" The voice was dry and Soma was panting as he tried jumping and stretching his hand really high.

His servant was gazing at him, paying attention to the scarf almost escaping from his hips and how the sherwani was crumpling.

"That doesn't mean I have time, my Prince. I am the only servant at the townhouse, so I must do the entire job, which means I have much more to do than just your lunch." His khansama answered, getting a headache for all the hard word he knew he had to perform. That wasn't the problem, the actual reason was that his precious person would be after him all day, terrible bored, begging for attention. This also wasn't the problem, the truth was that Agni would love to be with him all day, but he couldn't. He had to clean up the house, prepare the meals, take care of the garden, do the laundry and so much other things the Hindu was tired just by thinking of them.

"But, Agni! You don't need to do this, I don't want to! You can just- AH!" The boy screamed as his foot got caught between the sheets, stopping his jump in midair, making him fall off the bed. Lucky for him, Agni easily grabbed the boy, one of his hands were on the back part of his knees, while the other was on Soma's back. The prince, desperately trying to hold onto something, hugged his butler's neck and stayed there, breathing hard.

"I don't want to do those things either, my Prince." Agni answered, acting perfectly normal since he was expecting Soma to fall on his open arms at any time. "Sometimes I must do things you don't like…" At this, the khansama paused to sigh sadly. "… But if those things bring you a brighter future, I shall do them."

"T-thank you… Agni." Soma asked, smiling shyly, as he was carried bridal style. The older man nodded, before gently placing his beloved on the ground with so much love and care that Soma felt he was a delicate flower.

"You are welcome, my Prince. Now, I must clean this mess and go down the stairs to do my job, you could go search a book on Master Ciel's—" As Agni was folding the blankets and grabbing the pillow, he noticed his precious person was staring at the window, with an open mouth and widened eyes. The khansama blinked a few times, before standing up and approaching his prince, trying to understand what he saw that was so shocking.

"M-my prince…?" When he gazed at the front yard, he saw and elegant carriage, with some exuberant horses leading it. The animals stopped right on the front gate, snickering and waiting for the next orders.

The next thing they saw –which made Soma shiver- was Sebastian coming out of the carriage, with a small smile on his lips, talking with his master, who came out in a couple of seconds later –that made Soma squirm in joy-.

"Agni! Chibi Ciel is here!" The prince said, clapping, staring at the boy approach the townhouse until he was out of sight, and Soma heard the door open and the Michaelis' scary voice through the hall.

"Agni! You know what that means?" His khansama was about to comment about happiness and his beloved have someone to play, but the Hindu placed his hand over his butler's mouth, preventing him to speak.

"You need to make the bed! _Hurry_!"

**0000000000000000000**

Tada! This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys like it! In case someone is in doubt, no, there are no pairings together yet. I also don't know when I will post another chapter, but if you give me a lot of reviews, I will write it quickly!

I have a question to you guys as well, you see, later some… spicy things will happen, so, would you like me to write a lemon when the time comes?

Also, if anyone is confused with anything, you can ask me! Or, if you find spelling mistakes (and you will) you can tell me as well, it's really hard for me, I wish I had somebody to read if for me before I post it, but I guess I can manage that.

In some parts of the fanfic, I will write more of one couple than the other, so don't be sad if your favorite pairing doesn't get much attention for a while! Oh, and get ready to some action and something big!**  
**


	2. His butler, the arguments

The second chapter is here, yey! I hope you all enjoy it, I guess I'm getting better in writing in english, since this was way easier than the first chapter -you still will find spelling mistakes, though- ****

00000000000000000000000000

"Ciel! It's so good to see you! Why were you gone for so long?! Now that you are here, we can make up for all the lost time! Come on, let's play chess!" Soma appeared on the hall, using the stair railing as a slide since Agni was busy making the bed to show up and spoil his fun. He finished the act with a jump, stopping right in front of the boy, before running in his direction and squeezing the kid with all of his might.

"Ciel! I was so lonely here! Please stay as much as possible!" He kind of asked in the middle of his hug, letting out some happy tears. His khansama, after cleaning up Soma's mess, emerged and smiled gently, before joining hand and bowing at the earl presence.

"Namaste, Master Ciel and Sebastian-san." He said, closing his eyes for a second in devotion and then watching his precious person steal all the air the Phantomhive had on his lungs.

Sebastian only let out an amused smirk, placing his gloved hand in front on his mouth to hide it, while Ciel tried his best to push the Indian away, yelling at him and sometimes even hitting the boy with his cane.

"Let me go, you idiot!" After what seemed a whole eternity, the prince backed off, smiling happily and crossing his arms.

"Well, what brings you here besides coming to see your big brother?"

The earl straightened up, passed his hand over his clothes to remove any dirt, moved his hat to make sure it wouldn't fall out of his head and sighed.

"I won't stay for long…" He paused and began to walk over the hall, ignoring Soma's sad whine and using the rod as a support –even though he actually didn't need it-, moving his hand on the air, in a soundless call to Sebastian. The butler nodded and crossed the whole room, heading to the kitchen to prepare some tea and biscuits for the boy. "I will only stay here until tonight, because I need to go to a ball, however—"

"You heard that, Agni?!" The prince, interrupting his speech, looked to his khansama, clapping his hand and laughing, getting a soft smile in return. "We are going to a ball! I am going to wear my new sherwani and those earrings I brought from India! You can wear—"

"Listen when people talk to you!" Ciel screamed, getting the attention from both men that blinked slowly to the boy. He sighed again, before starting all over.

"I am going to a ball, you can't go."

"What?!" Soma said, in a matter of milliseconds making his terrible sad expression, almost bursting into tears. "But, Chibi Ciel! I swear I won't—"

"I don't believe that the young master is forbidding you for going because of your lack of manners in front of the royalty, Prince Soma." Michaelis' baritone voice got the Hindu's attention, making him shiver and hide behind his own butler. "I believe he is forbidding you because of the massacre that will happen."

"_WHAT_?!"

**0000000000000000000**

"What is it, Grell Sutcliff?" William finally asked, taking his eyes off the paperwork for a second, staring at the redhead figure that was trembling in front on him, making an annoying sound with the reports shaking on his hands.

"W-Will… This is… I can't do that!" He yelled, gritting his shark-teeth, approaching his boss, almost throwing the pages on his face, shaking the files in front of his superior, pointing at a specific part of it with his gloved finger. "Look at it, Will!"

"Honestly." Spears sighed, before moving his death scythe to fix his glasses on his nose, blinking a few times and then staring at the report, using the tip of the sharp weapon as a finger to follow the lines written on the paper that Grell was pointing at. "Rosemary Atkins…" He read out loud, frowning, trying to understand the mistake. After passing over all the victim's information, finding nothing wrong with his precise eyes, William looked straight at the yellow-green pupils of the other shinigami, seeing the despair in them. "What is wrong, Grell Sutcliff?"

"It's a baby, Will!" The feminine man finally said, smashing the reports between his long fingers, making his boss raise an eyebrow at his at his lack of care with the paper. "I can't reap her soul!"

The already raised eyebrow twitched against such speech. "_Excuse me_?"

"Will! You know how much I desire a child of my own!" Grell explained, dramatically moving his hands around the air. "To hold such a small creature, so beautiful and innocent…" He stopped a moment, sighing and placing his gloved hand a little below the stomach, where the uterus was supposed to be placed, where he used to cut those women. "Unfortunately, my soul is trapped in a body I did not desire, so I can't give birth to a beautiful child." After looking down, the reaper lifted his head up high, feeling the crimson fire on his eyes.

"I won't collect the soul of something I always dreamed of having!"

It was pure silence for a moment, so tense that each breath ringed the ears, turning the environment awkward and unpleasant. Grell gulped, watching the man he fell in love with grip his death scythe before using it to fix his glasses one more time, making the redhead unable to look into his eyes as a phantasmagoric glimpse covered the lens.

"So you are refusing to do your job because of your personal feelings?" And their eyes meet, and the feminine figure could feel the anger on his pupils.

Jack, the ripper was about to speak, but his superior's voice drowned his.

"Bringing emotions into your job is a waste of time. Our job as a shinigami is to judge and collect souls according to the list dispatched by our superiors. Nothing more."

"But, Will-!"

"So, to avoid potential mistakes, shinigami should always complete the confirmation procedures."

"But, darling-!"

"Faintly… Calmly."

"But, Will! Please, I –"

"Quit it, Sutcliff! Honestly…" William kept adjusting his lens, even if they weren't falling from his nose, probably to the fact that Grell was bringing him over the edge. "I see **no** woman in front of me! Now stop this nonsense of yours and go work!"

For a moment, Grell just stood there, not moving a muscle, maybe not even breathing, with wide eyes and a hang out mouth, trying to say something, but end up only stuttering.

He gave up, looking down, trying to unfold the reports on his hands to read them carefully and begin his mission. Spears pretend he was not even there, sitting on his chair, reading and cataloging the infinite pages. His eyebrows moved slightly when he heard the sound of the redhead reaper's high wheels becoming less and less audible.

"Hey, ginger! Why the long face?!"

"Not now, Eric!"

**000000000000000000000**

"What?! A murderer?!" Soma repeated the earl's words, staring at the small figure. Sebastian didn't said anything, he just continue to pour the jasmine tea on the china porcelain, before Agni got one of the cups and gave one to his prince's shaking hands.

"Is it urgent?" The older Indian whispered against the demon's ear, that just let out a humming sound from his throat, smirking. "Please, be careful!"

"Don't worry…" Michaelis whispered, using his hand in front of his mouth to prevent his master from understanding his phrase. "I'll take care of my bochan as if he were a damsel in distress." The Devil himself knew how right he was.

"But, Ciel! You can't go into something that dangerous alone!" The Bengal King's child began, while the Phantomhive just sighed and drank the liquid with such delicate flavor. His khansama just nodded in exchange of his beloved words, gently adding sugar to his tea. Agni wasn't really worried, since he knew Sebastian would take good care of Master Ciel. The Phantomhive butler was capable of extraordinary things… He beat him at the Curry Competition, he was a role model for all the servants at his mansion and even came back to life! The earl was in good hands.

"I must do that, you and Agni wait for my return tonight, but I'll come back late."

"**NO!**" Soma placed the cup on the table, making some of its contents spill over the carpet. "I'll go with you! I'm your older brother and best friend, I need to make sure you are safe!" The prince smiled, while the others just stared and blinked slowly. "Agni, get my new sherwani and let's go!"

"Soma-sama…" Agni kept gazing at him. He was right next by his beloved's side, making the younger Indian unable to stare at Ciel and Sebastian at the same time he looked at Agni, but the khansama was able to do such thing, and when he saw the expression on the demon butler's face, he decided. "No."

"What?!" Soma asked, somehow scared with the Hindu's actions.

"Soma-sama, you heard the Master Ciel just said, there will be a very dangerous murderer on the ball tonight, and I would be a very incompetent butler if I let you go into this for nothing!"

"But, Agni! You can protect me from the killer!"

"Even though I can, my prince, that doesn't mean I will take you to somewhere I know it's dangerous for you!" The Indian kneeled in front of the Asman, trying to ease the bad temperament he knew Soma was about to have. "It's for your sake and happiness I work so hard! Why would I risk what I fight for everyday?"

"But-"

"No, Soma-sama, you are not going! Sebastian-san can take care of Master Ciel."

"Agni!" Soma stood up, staring at the kneeled khansama in front of him. "You can't just forbid me to do it!"

"I'm sorry, my prince… But I won't let you go."

"You can't do this, Agni! I won't let my little brother in danger!" He stepped with full force. Sebastian only smirked, while Ciel seemed to be bored, watching the fight.

"He won't be in danger, Seb-"

"But, Agni!—"

"No, Soma-sama!" He and Soma exchanged angry glares. The khansama felt his heart ache with the way his beloved looked at him. Refusing any of his prince's proposals always hurt him deeply, but if that meant he would have a brighter future, he would keep on doing everything he could, no matter how much he would suffer.

Soma finally snapped, before pushing his protector on the floor and out of his way, running to his room, feeling his eyes fill up with tears.

"Soma-sama, please!-…" He sighed when he heard a door slam, and Agni looked down sadly, closing his fist.

"Good job, Agni-san." Sebastian said, still smirking. "You stick to your aesthetics no matter what, just for the sake of your master… A true butler indeed."

"Well, enough of this." Ciel spoke, standing up from his chair, using the cane as support. "Sebastian, let's get ready for the ball at Crystal Palace."

"_Yes, my lord_."

**00000000000000000000000**

"Why does she has to come, Claude?" Alois asked, sending an angry glare at Hannah, who just kept staring at the floor of the carriage, shuddering in an uncomfortable way inside her black dress.

"We may need distraction for when the murderer attacks, danna-sama." The butler answered, while adjusting the wig of blonde hair on the Trancy, who just smiled vividly at such thing, bouncing his head around just to make the demon's job much harder.

"Ah, so you're using her?" The boy let out a sarcastic laugh, using the Faustus' thigh as support for his elbow. "So smart, Claude!"

Jim let out an angry growl after seeing that this didn't caused anything on his servant. He adjusted himself on his seat, before glaring at the window.

"When he will attack?"

"Usually he attacks exactly at midnight." The dark creature said, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, so it's almost time… Claude, tell the coachman to hurry!"

"_Yes, your highness_."

**0000000000000000000000**

After waving a goodbye to Ciel wearing his odd clothes -the earl refused to explain- and the faithful butler, Agni went to the kitchen. His precious master didn't left the room the rest of the day, and his khansama missed him the entire time. He chopped some vegetables and mixed them with the other ingredients, smiling sadly as his right hand did the job.

"I hope he is no longer mad at me…" He thought out loud, grabbing a scoop and pouring some of the curry on a bowl, preparing an orange juice and placing both on a silver tray.

While the dessert was being baked at the oven, Agni got the cooked food and head to Soma's bedroom, walking slowly.

He knocked slightly at the door, as he always did, before coming in.

"Soma-sama? My prince, please forgive me, but I only did that to—" The tray fell on the floor and all its contents spread up as Agni scanned the room. The wardrobes: open. The clothes: missing. The window: open. And no sight of his master.

"**SOMA-SAMA!**"

**0000000000000000000000**

Yey! This is the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! The next one will be one of the most epic ones -At least I hope so-. Well, I think I will write the lemon when the time comes, let's do this!

To **Pwoper Fic Writer**: You are right! I wrote the name of the murderer wrong... Well, I guess now I have to change his name for the right one, I hope you don't mind!


	3. His butler, fight for love

"Thank you for your kindness, maid-san!" Agni said, bowing to the blushing girl, who seemed to be very uncomfortable on her ballad dress, that was very tight around the waist, making her only able to hide her guns next to her thighs, balancing herself on the new high wheels.

"I-It's ok, Agni-san! We'll do anything for Prince Soma!" She said, using both hands to fix her broken glasses in front of her nose, with a nervous smile to the butler.

"Hai, he cares so much about our bochan!" He heard the gardener speak, and when he turned to thank the compliment, Agni saw that the small boy was inside a yellow puffy dress, with a white ribbon tied around his waist. The khansama did not seem to mind; he just smiled and joined his hands, bowing another time to the servants, laughing quietly as Finnian tried to copy him on his red high wheels.

"I really appreciate your concern for Soma-sama! I hope I didn't ruined—"

"Oh, no no, it's fine! A-after all, Se-Sebastian-san told us to come to attend the guests, all you'll do is join us!" The dark-pink haired girl commented, trembling.

"Yeah, damn right! Finny was already going as a girl, anyway, you won't change much!" The cooker's voice sounded through the air, as he appeared on the front hall, wearing a black tuxedo, trying to adjust the tie, talking with a non-lightened cigarette on his lips. "That just means reptile boy won't come with us!" He laughed, staring at the almost frozen boy that was standing right next to the door, waiting for the group to leave the mansion.

"I didn't want to go… _Says Oscar_." Snake replied, with an emotionless expression, blinking slowly. "Also, someone must take care of the mansion… _Says Wordsworth_."

"Are you sure, Snake-san?" Finny asked, staring at the teen, who just nodded his head. "Meyrin-san may have a spare dress…"

"But only you look like a girl!" Bard said after finishing the knot on his tie with a happy growl.

"B-bard-san!" The innocent servant complained, pouting at the cook, who just laughed more, twirling the cigarette around his tongue.

"Please! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see my Prince!" The Indian asked, showing despair through his eyes, almost bursting into tears bye the thought that Soma may be in danger and he was not there to protect him.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Meyrin yelled with her dry voice, shivering as she started running to the carriage, being followed by the other servants, with Finnian being the last one because of the terrible pain he felt every time his feet touched the ground, crushed inside the shoes.

"Bye, Snake-san!" After the horses began to gallop away when Bard moved the leash, the silver-haired boy waved them a good-bye.

"Take care… Says _Goette_."

**00000000000000000000**

"Sebastian… What time is it?" Ciel asked to the man in red glasses, who grabbed a golden pocket-watch inside his tuxedo, staring at it for a couple seconds before storing it again.

"There are only **10** minutes do midnight, bochan."

"I see… Keep an eye to everyone suspicious or at someone who is leaving."

_"Yes, my lord."_

They walked through the dancing crowd, looking around slightly, trying not to be noticed. Ciel was also staring at Viscount Druitt, getting ready to run away in case the other approached him and started calling the boy some kind of bird.

**9.**

"Oi! Chibi Ciel!" Soma's loud voice sounded through Crystal Palace, calling for his little brother, as he pushed and passed over some guests, not even realizing his lack of manners. The master and his butler stared at him wide eyed, afraid the Indian would ruin their disguise as a Lady and her mentor.

_"EH?!"_

"Excuse me, please! Cieeel!" It was a feminine voice this time, and Elizabeth showed up behind the Hindu, scanning the entire ball, following him around the place, inside her new pink dress.  
_  
"EEEEH?!"_

**8.**

"L-Lizzie! That idiot! He not even came here when I told him not to… He brought by fiancée!" It was already bad enough, but right after the blonde girl a strong, severe and serious woman came along, talking with her daughter, gritting her teeth.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! A lady doesn't scream or run around like that! If that's the way you behave on my absence, I'm forbidding you to go anywhere else!"

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"_

**00000000000000000000**

**7.**

"Yes, of course!" Alois answered to one of the random ladies around the ball, giving her a vivid smile, but the moment she turned around, the boy let out a growl, making his fake piece of bangs float a little around, staring at his disguised butler, thinking he looked amazing, thought he would not say that.

**6.**

"Claude, this is so boring!" He sighed. "—You could entertain me!" He said, jumping a little on the painful shoes, clapping his hands before striking a pose. "Olé!"

"…"

The boy snickered, gritting his teeth and stomping on the floor.

"_Claude!"_ The demon sighed.

"What would you like me to do, danna-sama?" The boy smiled, probably thinking on different kinds of entertainment.

**5.**

"Do the dance macabre!"

**00000000000000000000**

"This way, young master." The Michaelis said, grabbing the fragile boy by his waist, avoiding the people and taking him to the terrace, escaping from Soma's attempts to find him. With his amazing speed, he carried the boy easily to the safe place. He closed the huge well built translucent door, being able to see the three unwanted visitors searching for them, screaming and scaring most of the people.

**4.**

"Tsc, this is a disaster." The earl told his butler, sighing while crossing his arms, looking at his friends through the glass door. He squinted his eyes, biting his lower lip, trying to contain his anger.

"This will for sure cause a lot of trouble-" Sebastian began.

"Specially since all of those people will be painted in lovely red!" But Grell finished it.

The demon flinched when he heard the shinigami's voice, turning around, seeing Grell leaning against a pillar, trying to look as feminine as possible, blinking non-stopping to show off his fake eyelashes, giggling at him.

"Hello, darling!" He said, waving his hand to the handsome mentor.

The butler twitched his eyebrow, letting out a creepy smile, trying to hold it up as much as possible. He put his hand over his chest, in a sweet movement.

"It's good to see you, Grell-san."

"Oh, my dear Sebbie!" The redhead approached his love, almost tripping on the coat that was down his shoulders, holding the demons hands, with his eyes sparkling. "Isn't wonderful?! You and me on this wonderful event!"

**3.**

"I see… So you came here to reap the souls of the victims?" The Sutcliff snickered at this, gritting his teeth, extremely mad. He let go of Sebastian's hands –for his relief- before crossing his arms, staring at an unknown spot in the dark night.

"I wish! They gave me the most awful mission ever… But I couldn't resist and came here to watch the show!" He sighed, waving his hand around the air, as if he was letting the memories in the past, now only focusing on the action and on the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Oh? Then you won't have any use for us today." The soul eater told in his normal tone, removing the fake happy expression from his face, turning into a bored and tired one, as he tried to think on another way to get the killer.

"S-Sebbas-chan! Don't turn away from a Lad—Don't turn away from me!" Grell said, stepping on the floor with his high wheels as the butler started walking away, but his red eyes caught a slight movement on the bushes of the front yard. He stopped and stared at it, startling Ciel, who copied him, realizing what was so interesting.

**2.**

The Phantomhive walked to the rail, supporting himself in it as he tried to peek harder. From the shadows of the night, four men appeared, wearing tuxedos and holding different kinds of sharp weapons. One of them had a spiky brown hair, and he was speaking to the one right next to him, making the small brown haired man smile, while the last one just sighed, fixing his glasses with the scythe, telling the other man with blonde and black hair to not fool around like the other ones.

Grell smiled sadly as he recognized William along with Alan, Eric and Ronald. Getting close to Ciel, the crimson reaper blinked a few times, before smiling in his maniac way.

"It's _DEATH_ time!"

**1. **

**00000000000000000000**

"Miss Elizabeth! Where are you?!" Soma yelled, getting the attention of most of the ball. He was searching for his little brother, but the boy's fiancée disappeared between the guests, nowhere to be found as well. Marchioness Midford seemed to not even care anymore, as the girl's indecent past behavior got her mad and she had to greet the other people present.

"Miss Eliza—"

**0.**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ A loud, horrid scream sounded at Crystal Palace, and the Prince looked up, trying to figure out where it came from, but he felt himself going pale and his eyes widening, gasping as the saw gush of blood through the air, followed by a mutilated body, and everything went in a pure, torturous silence until the person's death body touched the ground with a thud.

For about a minute, no one moved, they just stood there, frozen, stuttering. The music stopped, as well as the animals outside; the tension was so big that each breath pierced the ears. Soma gulped hard, making it almost reverberate through the entire place, or maybe it was just too loud to his own ears, but that moment everything went to pure chaos, as if it had make all the others realize the appalling nightmare they were in. A yell was heard, and from there, all of the guests followed its example, panicking as they ran away, pushing everybody off their way, breaking everything that was in the way of the exit. People that fall down where stomped, glasses of wine thrown on the floor, more blood was spilled and members of body flied around as Silent Death made more and more victims.

With all the commotion, nobody seem to realize –or care- that Sebastian and Claude jumped around the room, holding themselves against the pillars and curtains, trying to find the murderer fast as lighting that was killing dozens by the seconds.

The Michaelis could see with his crimson eyes the figure dressed in a black cape, holding a sword, making a precise cut in one of the invited people. He took out his silverware, aiming for the killer, but after releasing one of the forks between his fingers, a sharp weapon got into his way, changing the object's target, making it get stuck on the wall.

"You should stay with your little master instead of trying to eat the souls I'm about to reap, demon." William said, standing on the top of one ice statue, meters away from the butler, using the extension of his death scythe to hit him, balancing the reports on his other arm.

"Honestly, I would not be surprised if you were behind those—!" The reaper widened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, feeling a strange yet disappointing familiar aura, seeing Claude making a back twist and throwing a golden knife to hurt the murderer in the black cape, but missing and killing another person instead.

"Another demon…!" He murmured, feeling the blood starting to boil. The Spears turned to shout at Sebastian, but he was no longer there. "That filthy creature!" He spat out, finding Sebastian right after the Faustus, running through the crowd, apparently each one trying to get Silent Death first. William straightened up and prepared to follow them, but a desperate yell caught his attention.

_"Spears-sempaaaaaai! Heeeeelp!" _He turned around and saw Ronald upside down with his leg wrapped around one cinematic record. "I'm too young to die!"

"Honestly, Mister Knoxx! You are a shame to the shinigami Dispatch Society!" The superior sighed, going into the newbie's direction. "You got lucky, demons." He said in a growl, before jumping out of the ice statue, while Alan and Eric were busy judging the victims.

**000000000000000000000**

Soma was still frozen there, stuttering, watching the black caped killer run around, destroying with precise movements, almost like a synchronized dance. One woman bumped into the Indian as she ran away screaming, making him fall on the floor, waking him up from the almost hypnosis.

_"U-uh…" _Shivering, he felt his hand touch something wet, and turning his neck slowly, he saw his palm was covered in blood. Someone else's blood. From the corpse right next to him.

"—AAAH!" He yelled, before backing down in pure horror, seeing that the more he crouched, more corpses appeared, more horrid the scene turned, and more desperate he became. He screamed in pure fear, wetting his new clothes with the crimson liquid, making the boy totally impure.

"AAA-!" Suddenly, while he tried standing up, he bumped into someone and his voice died on his throat. He trembled and went pale, and his honey pupils fixed on the figure in front of him. The first thing he saw was the feet, covered by the black tunic. He gulped, slowly raising his head up, and when he met the red, shiny eyes of the creature, Soma froze again.

He didn't moved when the killer only kept staring at him, breathing heavily. He also didn't moved when the person raised the sword up in the air. He also didn't moved when the creature throw the sword down to slice him, aiming for his head.

**"SOMA-SAMA!"** But when Agni appeared, he moved.

"Agni!" He barely had time to answer as the hand of the God appeared in front of him, holding the sharp weapon, while the blood dripped from his palm.

"A-Agni…" And he looked at his khansama, seeing the gray eyes filled with pure tears.

"It's so good… It's so good to see you are safe, my Prince…" He said, smiling vividly while firmly holding the katana, not even caring about the pain.

"Agni…" Soma began, but the butler turned to the killer with an angry glare.

"Get away from my Prince!" He yelled, pushing the murderer away, making him hit a wall, cracking it, using the free time to unwrap his right hand, advancing on the enemy.

Soma stood up, watching his khansama fight for his life to protect him, risking get severely hurt if it meant the Hindu would not have a scratch. He felt silly for running away, for getting mad at someone who would do anything for him, who cared and loved him like no one else did. The ex-Arshad would forgive anything he did, he would be by his side forever… And Soma felt the only way he seemed to repay him was worrying the man.

"Oh, amazing abilities, Agni-san." Sebastian jumped right next to the Indian for a second, smiling bitterly at the other, before throwing a silverware at Claude, who seemed more interested in destroying him that caught the murderer at all.

"Sebastian-san!" The older Kali goddess adorer admired the Michaelis perfect reflexes, almost as if he was actually dancing instead of dueling, completely calm. Wishing to have that perfect peace state, Agni stopped for a second, lost in his own thoughts.

That second was enough. The enemy raised the sword up and attacked the khansama.

"Agni!" That second was also enough for Soma, who pushed his butler away. The older one fell on the ground, scared at his Prince's actions, but he didn't flinch over it, since he recognized it was the Asman pushing him away. To Agni, it was like everything went in a painful slow motion, with the teen's hands throwing him to the ground, with a terrified expression, before using his delicate arms to try covering himself from the slice.

The next thing Agni saw was his beloved's blood all over him.

**"SOMA-SAMA!"**

00000000000000000000

"It's quite incredible how you manage to miss every single hit. You truly are a horrible butler for not being able to fulfill your master's desires." Sebastian told Claude, as they fought around the ball. Eric kept complaining with them as they jumped over the bodies he was reaping, while Alan just asked them to watch out. William was busy helping Ronald, who seemed to be attacked by all the cinematic records he tried to read.

"It's also quite impressive the way you just run instead of fight. I wonder how the Phantomhive Mansion is ruled by such a coward servant." He spat back, stopping his hops, realizing the battle was taking too much time. He diverted the killer, reaching one of the tables next to the destroyed buffet, finding Alois was still there with Ciel, with a bored face behind his blonde wig.

"Do it already, Claude!"

_"Yes, your highness."_ And he approached the Anafeloz, gently placing his hand over the woman's chin, making her open the mouth, before he trusted his hand in there, ignoring the demon's gagging, taking off the powerful sword, Laevateinn. He looked for the Phantomhive butler, running after him, swinging the weapon around, ready to annihilate everything that was on his way, managing to rip part of the Michaelis's suit.

"Don't hurt my dear Sebbie!" Grell was yelling at him, going after the Faustus with his little scissors, jumping over the working shinigamis.

"Oi, boss! I'm going to reap that soul over there!" Ronald told his superior, seeing his victim's records**, Soma Asman Kadar's records**, dancing, showing his past, while he was being held by Agni, who could not stop crying blood tears.

"I told you to stop going after him! Only I can do that!" Sutcliff's voice kept yelling at Claude, while the demon was getting severely annoyed. William watched the scene, actually expecting it, sighing as he saw the soul collector run after the butlers.

"Now you go after two demons… Honestly, Grell Sutcliff. "

Sebastian made a back flip while he escaped from the Trancy servant, throwing his silverware at the murderer, precisely hitting him on his back, and when he did that, the creature fell right into the floor, before running away to the window a lot of feet under him, jumping over it, going to somewhere in that obscure night. The Michaelis seemed to pause to understand what he was planning, and that was the time Claude decided to strike.

"It's your last dance-!"

"I told you to not touch my man, _DEATH~!_" When he was almost reaching the Phantomhive butler, something pulled him back, and when he turned around, he was Grell trusting him with the little almost inoffensive pair of scissors on his suit.

"Don't bother me, shinigami." And he used the Laevateinn to slice the redhead's chest, smearing his whole body with that lovely crimson color.

William usually didn't mind when Grell got hurt, sometimes he even thought he deserved it, but when he looked up and saw the reaper's cinematic records floating out of his heart, he snapped.

**" SUTCLIFF!"** Spears, Slingby, Knoxx and Humphries stop their jobs and went for his sake.


	4. His butler, breaking rules

"Please, my Prince! Forgive me, I beg you!" Agni sniffed, trying to contain his despair. "Please! Please, forgive me!" He tried to press the deep wound on the teen's belly to make the crimson liquid stop pouring, but it only seemed to get worse.

"Ag…ni…." Soma tried talking to him until the last breath he had. The boy was lying down, on a pool of blood he didn't knew it was his or someone else's, but it was getting bigger by the seconds.

Agni felt so impure… dirty like all that blood, the most sinful thing that could ever exist in his religion, and such sin was all over his face, dripping through his cheeks, falling out of his eyes. He let his beloved down… No, worse… He had hurt him, and that guilty was practically tearing his insides apart, destroying him. He had betrayed his precious God, the one that gave him a new life… He wasn't capable of protecting him; of protecting the one he loved the most.

He had failed, failed his God, and that was as unforgivable as spilling blood… Unclean and despicable as the crimson liquid, and to show how much Agni felt regret, his eyes, the windows to his soul, cried that sinful poisoned essence.

The pain on his heart only got worse to think that most of that blood on his face and clothes were actually from Soma. And even though he used his kami no migi to stop the bleeding, between his covered fingers he could feel the liquid escaping, taking his Prince's life away.

"Please, forgive me! This is all my fault! If I hadn't got distracted… If I-" He breathed deeply, trying to control his feelings, but that only made him cry more and more, as his right hand was pressed next to the boy's stomach, feeling all his efforts were in vain. It was hard to say if it was him or his beloved person that was in more pain.

As his namesake, Agni could feel a terrible fire inside of him, burning and destroying him almost like a punishment for his mistakes, for his love's suffering. He was never capable of explain if his impure tears were because of his sin, of because he felt so much misery it was almost like his body was being crushed inside out.

"My prince!" He held the delicate boy around his arms, placing his head over the smaller Indian's shoulders, crying with all of his might.

"Ag…ni…" The Asman was trying to call his khansama, but he was so desperate that he couldn't hear anything.

"I promise you that help is on the way! Chef-san and the others are coming! I won't leave you alone anymore!" Soma barely could move with all the pain –and also, his butler didn't seem to want to let go of him-, but he slowly lifted his arm up, breathing heavily and painfully, touching the man's face with the tip of his fingers, feeling they get wet with the dark tears.

Agni gently raised his head up, staring at his beloved's gorgeous honey eyes, sadly whimpering when he saw that there was no spark in them. Soma used his last strength to give a reassuring smile to his servant, and Agni slowly smiled back, leaning against his prince's hand that cupped his cheek, closing his eyes for a second and holding Soma's hand with his right, injured one for holding that sword slice.

When Agni opened his eyes, he saw Soma was still staring at him, his hazel pupils starting to show a little glow. The Indian approached his master, as the teen caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Agni was still crying as he shortened the distance, gently placing his lips over the prince's dry ones because of the blood loss, initiating their first kiss.

And then Soma fainted.

**00000000000000000000 **

"Grell Sutcliff! Answer me!" William was in front of the shinigami, yelling at the reaper that was down on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood, spread up, with a huge slice on his body, which went from a few inches under his throat until his belly button, with the clothes all ripped up by Leavateinn.

From that cut, not only the crimson liquid escaped, but his cinematic records as well, thousands of stripes, showing all of its contents while Grell barely could breath, with a hang out mouth and his yellow-green eyes frozen in horror, probably in shock for seeing his own life flash before him.

"Ginger! Come on, snap out of it!" Eric shouted, in one of his attempts to make the feminine man mad, showing his usual self. He gulped after realizing this did nothing to the demon lover. "Come on, ginger!" He went on Grell's direction, ready to kick him until he woke up and spat back at him. "Talk to me, damn it!"

"Eric!" Alan got in front of him, trying with all of his might to hold the muscled man. "AH!" He whimpered and kneeled on the ground, squeezing his chest, right next to the heart, in such a powerful pain he could not move.

"Alan!" The Slingby embraced him, changing his angry expression into a worried one in a matter of seconds. He pushed the man close to him, as tight as possible, almost bursting into tears, shutting his eyes and staying completely still, as if with that the Humphries would feel less pain.

After what seemed like forever to Alan, the ache on his chest stopped, and he could breath easily again. Eric helped him stand up, watching Ronald kneel in front of the redhead, gently shaking him, as if the man was only asleep.

"Come on, sempai… Please!" The blonde-brunette pleaded, feeling his tears roll out of his cheeks and mix with the blood that seemed to not end up pouring out of the Sutcliff's body.

"A shinigami has an amazing healing capacity, in seconds curing from a wound that could easily kill a human being…" William fixed his glasses several times as Eric talked, as if he was getting extremely nervous. "… Then _why_ isn't he healing?!"

"The reason doesn't matter now! Mr. Slingby, Mr. Humphries, Mr. Knoxx… Go call the paramedics as I try to slow this down!" Spears said, raising his death scythe up in the air, aiming for the records.

Ronald stood up.

"No! Please, boss! I know you hate Grell-sempai, but he doesn't deserve it!" The superior fixed his gaze at him for a second, and in his eyes there was something Ronald never saw in them: emotions.

"I said: **go!**" The younger reaper flinched, but nodded slowly before using his custom made scythe to cut the air, making a portal to the shinigami world, being followed by the other two reapers.

William watched them go and close the paranormal door. He gritted his teeth, gripping at his weapon. He looked at Grell scared state, before aiming for the man's cinematic records.

"I never thought I would reap your soul, Grell Sutcliff."

**00000000000000000000**

"We must go, danna-sama." Claude told his master, getting in one knee in front of the figure dressed as a girl that was next to a dinner table, with Hannah right next to him –though this was not his desire-.

"What?! But you didn't kill the stupid butler!" The kid whined, staring at his servant.

"…" Alois snickered.

"Are you slacking off, Claude?" He asked, hugging the demon by his neck. Claude used that distraction to pass his arm under the boy's butt, pulling him up from the ground. Jim Macken widened his eyes, in shock, but almost smiling as well.

"Claude-!"

"We need to go or they will find us, danna-sama." And the golden eyes creature jumped out through the window, followed by Hannah, disappearing on the dark night.

**00000000000000000000**

"Did you lost Silent Death?" Ciel asked, with his arms crossed, inside his pink dress with his left eye hidden behind his gray fake bangs.

"I'm afraid the killer ran away, young master." The Phantomhive butler said, bowing to his lady. They were hiding from the shadows, since his servants and the Midford were on the ball room, trying to find someone who wasn't dead yet, calling for the doctors to help.

The earl didn't say anything for a while, waiting for Sebastian to manifest. But when he didn't, the boy lost his patience, squinting his eye in an angry glare.

"What's the catch, Sebastian?!" The demon let out an evil smile, opening the palm of his hand, revealing a little reptile on it.

"D-Dan?!" Ciel knew somewhere Snake was going crazy looking for the small animal, but that didn't matter now. "But what—"

"I really appreciated Grell-san distracting the Trancy butler, for it I would not have time to let Dan smell the murderer while he was hiding behind my ear… He will lead us to Silent Death." The Michaelis said, watching the little ally crawl, slicking his tongue out, sniffing the air, being followed by the other two.

The snake climbed a pillar, sliding the wall and wander to the garden, using one of the windows. Sebastian helped Ciel, holding the boy bridal style, following the small snake that could have been out of sight if it wasn't for the demons perfect vision in the dark, almost like a cat's –as he himself would say-.

After a couple of minutes, Dan stopped, balancing itself, staring at a spot in the dark, flicking his small tongue, next to a few bushes. Sebastian looked at the creature, than the direction it was pointing at, noticing his silverware reflecting by the light of the full moon, stuck on the killer's stomach that was down on the grass, using a tree as support. Ciel let out a victorious laugh, getting close to the black capped person.

"We find you… -!" But when he grabbed the cape and pushed it away, he recognized the angelical face, as well as the blonde hair, and the almost closed emerald eyes.

"_L-Lizzie?!_"

**00000000000000000000**

William's feet touched the ground, and after a couple of seconds, he fell on his knees, grasping for air, almost loosing the death scythe on his hand because of the lack of strength. Looking up, he saw Grell's flying memories approach him, moving like a python, trying to strangle the reaper. Spears managed to push those away, but he was captured from behind, the records wrapping around his neck, taking the man of the ground as he began shake his legs, trying to escape it.

_"I am attacked… From above! From below! From the front! From the back, ah! Ah, hah!"_ The crimson soul's collector voice sounded, echoing around the room, and on the strips in front of the superior shinigami, a familiar spectacle began.

"T-that… I remember that…" William said, widening his eyes, smoothing his grip, blinking, staring at the nostalgic moment, seeing his younger version using a small and sharp object to hit his partner, taking his breath away. "That is…"

_"Our first night!"_ And the scene began to roll in front of the shinigami's yellow-green eyes.

He saw Grell's point of view of the fight, when he showed up to protect him –the thing he most regretted on his entire life-. When the Spears screamed in fear as the cinematic records of his first victim entered on his mind, trying to destroy him, and then a flash appeared and cut the memories away. _"Don't touch on my man!"_

He saw them both reaping Thomas Wallis' soul together, while the boy's body was over pure white snow, slowly filling it with a dark color, a powerful red, while he made almost the same face Grell had on that exact moment. _"Now I understand why newbies need to operate in teams."_

He saw their first report. _"Our first union!"_

And, finally, he saw what he never saw before.

_"Oh, Will! You are the man I love!"_ That was the first time Grell talked to him with that tone of voice. That delicate yet strong voice, trying to sound sensual, as he blinked gently to William, showing his shark teeth in a passionate smile.

_"I'm not your man… I only will hear those confessions from a lady…"_

_"… Oh! A lady, you say, Will, dear?"_ Grell placed his gloved hand over his chin, thinking, with the same sharp smile.

_"It's William."_ And he used the newbie's death scythe to fix his glasses.

And on the very next day, the grim reaper appeared wearing makeup.

"S-Sutcliff…" Those next cinematic flashes, Grell flirted with him, and he realized every day the reaper tried to make William see him as a woman, but never succeeded, always being hit by the death scythe instead. He wore dresses, high wheels, lipstick, painted his nails, used fake-eyelashes, or even told the man about his desire for children.

_"I'm a lady, Will!"_

"All that ridiculous drama show… Was for me…" He stuttered, digging his fingers on the records around his neck, trying not to choke, as his serious expression changed, become one he never wanted to show to the demon lover never again… Regret.

Regret for having never noticed before.

Sebastian appeared in several parts, taking William's place, threatening him the same way. The creature obviously despised the soul's collector attempts, always stepping or punching him, even using the shinigami sometimes to get answers about a murder.

"That bloody demon!"

Even though the Michaelis appearance was constant, William was always there, and the memories that involved him were always the most long, vivid ones. When they were at the office… When Grell hit of him, trying to steal a kiss… When he brought coffee to wake him up every morning… When he appeared to get his report-

_"You are not a woman!"_

"That's…"

_"Will, please, I—!"_

_"I'll never see a lady, not stop that nonsense and go work!"_

"I…" And the red reaper walked away, right into his office, crossing the long halls, pushing Alan and Ronald away. And when Grell locked the door, walked over the dressing table and looked at himself in the mirror, his face was a mess, with his tears ruining his makeup, his lips trembling as he stuck his nails into his scalp, crying as hard as possible.

The shinigami looked at his hands, staring at the black nails. Then he gently touched his face, removing the wet makeup.

_"All I did… Wasn't enough?"_

"Sutcliff!" He screamed for the fainted man, fighting against the other's memories. When more shreds attacked him, entering his body, showing more and more scenes of himself, he had enough. Using his death scythe, he sliced the movies, releasing himself, whirling in the air until he perfectly touched the ground.

Fixing his glasses because of the fall, he stared at the feminine soul collector, then at his cinematic records. Sighing, he squeezed the weapon between his fingers.

"I hope you realize how much this means." William told the man on the floor, not expecting a answer, flinching as the blood still didn't stop spilling, since the crimson liquid was being recovered almost instantly, but the skin cells didn't accompanied its process, almost as if it was an irreversible cut.

"I will reap your soul!" He jumped over the body, adjusting his glasses with the hand that didn't contain his weapon.

"… But you will live."


	5. His butler, memories

He was in a palace.

He could hear the beautiful melody echoing through the walls, despite being surrounded by a lot of servants and guests and all of them were talking, walking around, stomping their foot hard on the floor as they danced and greeted the others there, outshining those calm and powerful lyrics.

It was a beautiful mix of drums, flutes and that gorgeous voice, but everything seemed blurry, even the song and the people around him, almost like an expressionist painting. However, the only thing that attracted more attention than the music was the nostalgic place he was.

"This place… I know this place…" And the more he walked, more details were added to the magnificent palace; more people appeared, laughing, happy, dancing with the catchy voice, that, even though the twenty-sixth son of the Bengal King couldn't identify exactly because of the other's side conversations, he knew that by the reactions in his mind that it was a wondrous tone, like a delicate lullaby he heard numerous times.

Exotic and beautiful women with tanned skin showed up, shaking their hips, joining the guests, wearing golden jewelry that ringed with the dance steps, smiling, getting attention. Soma turned his head around as he slowly slid through the ball room, looking at all the directions, amazed by the memories and happiness that place brought him. More and more people started appearing, like a magic trick.

Ornaments hanging on the perfect built walls… The windows reflecting the light of the huge full moon, surrounded by thousands of shinning spots covered by the dark sky. When the prince looked up, he saw a giant and familiar chandelier with hundreds of candles with a delicious cinnamon smell, shining and glistening by the guests' movements.

"This is… My home." And the flames were extinguished when he spoke up, as if it had triggered a soft breeze of an open window. All the voices went silent, except for the one that sang that stupendous melody. The crowd started to disappear as he took more and more steps, like they were dust, fading away with the wind. Even the instruments stopped, making Soma's actions echo through the walls.

Just the smooth moonlight lighted the place, crossing over the casement, but the one humming was covered in shadows, due to the veils over the windows that moved slightly by the wind rhythm, sometimes letting a few rays escape, revealing some portions of the skin of the only person on the entire palace besides the prince.

"I know that song…" He talked to himself in a soft tone, intoxicated by that voice. However, it all still seemed a blur… Perhaps it was the breeze blowing against his ears and the curtains movements, but the twenty-sixth son of the Bengal King couldn't make out whom that voice belonged to.

That mysterious person was in a huge stage, where Soma remembered that was where the band played, along with their dancers, when his father held his numerous parties. The prince was a couple of steps from the stage, blinking in awe when he realized how close he was from that being whose back was turned to him, as he could barely see in the dark.

A gust passed through the curtains, raising them up, illuminating the performer for a longer time. The teen gulped when he saw the robes and the long hair dancing with the wind, keeping pace with the music.

_"M-Meena?!"_ He asked, widening his eyes, trying to identify the voice. But then, the person turned around, and Soma almost immediately recognized the green clothes, the precise movements and the white hair usually hidden on the turban.

"Agni…" The tanned cheeks got slightly pink, as the Indian kept singing to him, watching him with those gray and shinny pupils, smiling softly to the royalty and he kept pronouncing those sweet words. He only stopped when the last wind blew, fixing the veils, exposing the moonlight. The older Hindu was right in front of his precious master, with his right powerful hand over his chest, a few feet high since Soma was still on the ground next to the platform.

Agni approached the small figure, stretching his right arm, reaching Soma's hand, bringing him close, embracing the teen, still gently smiling while he hugged his beloved, calmly tracing his nose over the blushing cheeks, before whispering on his ear, sending shivers over the boy's spine with that minty breath, while the other one placed both hands over his toned chest.

"_You're everything_, Prince Soma." He said, before using his left hand to hold his beloved's chin, turning Soma's blushing face to him, still smirking, before taking his breath away in a passionate kiss.

**00000000000000000000**

"Oh!" Soma woke up, opening his eyes, seeing he was no longer at his home in India, but at his one at England, lying down on the huge guest bed. He blinked, thanking Kali that just an almost melted candle and the embers in the fireplace were the only thing lighting up the room, not hurting his sensitive honey eyes.

Moving a little bit, the Prince realized he was covered by bandages, those being the only kind of clothes he was wearing, since he could feel the cotton blankets rubbing against every part of his sensitive skin.

When the Indian tried to sit up, he felt something on his hand, stopping him from using it as support.

"…!" Then Soma saw someone holding it in a tight grip, refusing to let go.

"Agni…" The boy whispered, even if it sounded too loud for his own ears. His khansama was on the floor, next to the huge bed, in an angle that just couldn't be comfortable, kneeled almost the same way he used to pray to the Kali goddess, using one part of the mattress to support his arm as a pillow, while the other was stretching as its maximum, holding Soma's hand tenderly. When he heard Agni's soft snore and saw the other drooling, probably exhausted for nursing him, the prince giggled.

"_Ah!_" The twenty-sixth son of the Bengal King let go to press the wound behind his bandages, felling a terrible pain around his ribs.

"NO! I—Soma-sama?!" The servant woke up when his master let go of his hand, raising up in a matter of seconds, striking his fight pose, but slowly relaxing when he saw there was no one to warm his beloved.

"Soma-sama… You finally woke up!" The Hindu shouted, crying pure tears, squeezing the sheets between his fingers, smiling vividly as he sobbed.

"My prince… I was so worried!" The butler said, approaching his precious God that tried covering his naked body, but failing when Agni captured his hand, making the blankets slide down to his waist, while the Hindu rubbed himself against Soma's hand, squeezing it against his cheek. "I stayed by your side until you woke up, my prince."

"Agni…" Soma blinked a few times, before adjusting himself and using his other hand to cover himself, pressing the sheets against his chest. "For how long did I sleep?"

"Two whole days…"

"**Two whole days?!**" The Kadar shouted, shoked, widening his eyes, pushing his hand back, ignoring the other pleas about what the fast movements could do to his health. "But—how—I—"

"I was very lucky… Mister Chef already faced such troubles on War, so he was able to make you stable until the doctors showed up..." The khansama looked away, staring at the burned coal on the fireplace, closing his fist, feeling his wound open on the palm he used to hold the sword slice. "I was so nervous… I never thought you would jump in front of me… I froze in fear, and almost lost you for one unforgivable mistake." He could feel the impure tears threatening to drain through his cheeks, as his body started shivering.

"You were so pale, my prince, you were so weak… I stayed by your side the whole time, begging for you to wake up… But you…" He placed his arm over his face, sobbing, trying to control himself. "Even Master Ciel, Mister Sebastian and the others… They tried everything to make you open your eyes… And it was my entire fault! I almost lost the most precious thing to me! I almost—"

"Enough! Agni!" The servant widened his eyes at his God's yell, facing him, frozen, with the scarlet tears sliding to his chin and falling to the ground. The butler looked down, regretful, smiling sadly.

"Forgive me, please."

"Silly Agni!" Soma said, changing his mad expression for a happy one, blushing in one adorable pink. "I'm not angry at you!" He finished, smiling.

His servant opened his mouth in shock, raising his head up, staring at his beloved. Then Agni smiled too, with shinning eyes, joining hands, wishing he wasn't dreaming again with all of his might. Soma looked down, trying to hide his face in shame, but with the same grin on his face, before fixing his gaze at the man for a matter of seconds.

With that simple gesture, his khansama sat there right next to him, blinking amazed, extremely close. They were holding hands, but his prince was looking down, staring at anywhere but at his butler's eyes, extremely shy, and that was when he realized how skinny the older Indian was.

"Silly Agni! You stayed by my side the entire time and didn't ate anything?"

The Hindu laughed, placing Soma's hand over his cheeks.

"My prince… Is so generous!" The smaller one laughed too, caressing the khansama's face with his thumbs.

"Silly silly Agni!" And they eyes meet, and they both went silent. Lost in that harmony, slowly approaching, Agni placed his hand over his beloved's chin, while the other one closed his eyes, feeling his butler gently turn his neck, shortening the distance. Soma let go of the sheets, holding his khansama's vest, pulling him close.

"I-.." And when he felt his precious prince's breath next to his mouth, the servant opened his eyes. "I shall prepare your dinner!" And the man backed off, scaring Soma, standing up and leaving the room as fast as his kami no migi when it was cooking.

"I..!" And the twenty-sixth son of the Bengal King was speechless, cowering on his bed, with the blankets over his chest. "Agni…"

**0000000000000000000**

"Ah… But.. what?!" Grell woke up, looking around, feeling extremely dizzy, almost as if he just got hit by one of Sebastian's kicks, but, instead of the magnificent heaven with scarlet waterfalls he usually pictured himself in with the demon when he was attacked, he saw himself in a _white, ugly_ room.

"What the—where is the _red_?! What kind of place is this?!" He yelled, sitting up, turning his head around frantically, until he saw a needle injected on his vein, dropping some kind of saline to his body. "Ah?" And then he realized all the mechanic apparatus, beeping loudly because of his blood pressure. "I am… In a hospital?!"

"I see you finally woke up, Grell Sutcliff." A extremely familiar voice sounded on his ears, and the reaper turned around, finding someone sitting on a chair, in a perfect position, sipping a tea with an odd smell.

"W-William?!" The feminine man asked, blinking, opening his mouth in shock, showing off his shark teeth. The superior sighed, slowly standing up using only his strong legs as support, placing the teacup over a small table, next to a few cookies.

"Honestly, you shouldn't move around and scream like that so soon, after all, your wound still is healing."

"My… _oh!_" Sebastian's face flashed before his eyes, as he remembered running after the dark creature, screaming for him, but then the golden eyed monster got into his way, swinging that sword around, and in a fast slide, he saw his own blood and his cine— "My wound!" The shinigami pushed the sheets aside, staring at his chest, but it was covered in a _white and ugly_ suit, just like his room. "Ah! Mah! This is horrible!" And after unbuttoning his vest and William looking the other way –even though Grell didn't asked for that- he saw a huge cut on his body, a long slice that it was stitched carefully, going a little inches down his throat to a little bit up his hip. "That is… NO! A scar! A scar on my beautiful perfect skin! I'll look horrible!"

"**… Excuse me.**" The boss' voice sounded slow and dry, as he turned back to the crimson shinigami, fixing his glasses, making the redhead unable to look into his eyes because of the phantasmagoric glimpse on his lens.

"I… ah… I…" For some reason, the reaper lost his voice, gulping as he felt that his superior was extremely mad, trembling in pure anger. The feminine man blinked, with a scared smile. "W-Will dear…?"

The man finally looked down to him, and Grell squirmed and hugged the sheets when he saw the Spears' yellow-green eyes, gulping against such glare.

"William, I—"

"Honestly, Sutcliff! I broke the rules because you ran after a demon… And the only thing you care about is that you are going to have a _scar_?!"

"_EEEEEEEH?!_"

**0000000000000000000**

"Ciel, I swear I don't know!" Elizabeth was crying, using a blanket as cape, hiding her emerald eyes with both hands, sobbing uncontrollably, sitting in one of the armchairs of the Phantomhive mansion.

Even though wearing her sleep robes next to her future-husband was extremely inappropriate, it was the only clean clothes she had, the only ones that weren't filled with blood…

They were in the front of one of the living-rooms, next to a fireplace. Sebastian was positioned next to Ciel, like a loyal horse, waiting for his master's move. The earl was leaning forward, joining his hand and using them to support himself, with his elbows on his knees, watching his fiancée cleverly.

"Lizzie…"

"I swear, Ciel! I was searching for you with Prince Soma…" The Midford lady seemed to be having trouble to talk, as she sobbed and swallowed hard. "And then… I don't remember! T-the next thing I know is that I was outside, felling a lot of pain!" One of her delicate hands moved and placed itself on the bandages the Michaelis used on her, hidden behind the pink pajamas, where the silverware hit her.

"**Elizabeth.**" The boy was getting tired of the girl's whines, using his deep tone, making the lady blink her tears away and stare at her love. Seeing the despair in her eyes, the Phantomhive sighed.

"You have sure you don't remember anything else?" She smiled sadly, trying to hold the tears back.

"I would never hide anything for you." When she felt another sob coming, she started crying again. "I can't believe I did those things! _Waah_! This isn't cute!"

The butler and his lord sighed.

"Don't cry, Lizzie!"

"Yes, Elizabeth-sama, perhaps another cup of chamomile tea will calm your nerves." Sebastian suggested, already pouring the liquid on the Chinese porcelain, handing it to the fragile girl, which wiped the tears away with her sleeve and grabbed the cup with her shivering hands.

The servant approached his master, using his gloved hands to block his mouth movements from Elizabeth's eyes, whispering on the earl's ear.

"Qu'en pensez-vous, bochan?"

"Elle n'est pas capable de cette, elle a été contrôlée… peut-être hypnotisés."

"Oui, c'est très… inhumanain."

"Oui, cela est vrai… S-sebastian! Un **démon**?!"


	6. His butler, epiphanies

"My prince, this letter arrived for you today." Agni's voice sounded through the boy's room, as he entered after knocking two times. The servant was staring at the crest on the paper, recognizing its emblem, walking into the direction of the bed, but stopped a couple of steps away from it when he realized Soma wasn't there. "Soma-sama?"

"I'm here, Agni." A soft, sad voice came from the opposite side, and the khansama turned around, finding his precious person on the bay window, hugging his legs, watching two birds fly together, land on a tree and gently brushing each other.

"My prince…" Agni approached the other, looking down, walking slowly, and holding the folded paper with both hands. When he was close to the smaller Indian, the butler kneeled right next to him, placing the letter on his lap.

"It's from your home in India, Soma-sama." He said, trying to look into the other's eyes and smile by thinking his parents wanted to talk to him, but the 26th son of the Bengal King grabbed the paper and turned his head to the other direction very fast, avoiding the eye contact.

"Thank you, Agni." Again with that odd tone, so different from the cheerful one the butler was used to. The servant could feel his eyes began to water the more he stared at his beloved.

"Soma-sama…" He murmured, while Soma used his long fingers to open the letter. "SOMA-SAMA!" Agni grabbed his hand, staring at the boy who opened his eyes in shock, dropping the piece of paper.

"Please, my prince! I—" But the khansama stopped, kneeled in front of the teen, gently holding his hand, looking straight into his eyes, whimpering sadly when he noticed the other had the same lack of glow on his honey pupils than on the day he almost died, the day when they…—"Nothing, my prince." He let go of Soma, standing up, gently bowing and joining his hands before getting out of the room.

"Soma-sama…" He said out loud after closing the door, leaning against it until he sat down on the ground, with his eyebrows down, sighing sadly. He covered his face with both hands.

A whole month had passed until Silent Death incident. On the first few days, Agni barely let his prince move out of his bed, worried about his injury, carrying him anywhere he needed to go. Soma sometimes would be stubborn and refuse to stay still, but with a little help of Ciel playing some card games, Sebastian's threats –though the older Indian didn't knew about that- and all the love he could give, the 26th son of the Bengal King was healed and well.

The stitches of the slice were removed, and even though Agni took it as caring as possible, a slight trace was were the blade hit his beloved, a scar that would be there on his gorgeous prince's body forever to remind him of his horrible mistake.

"… I love you." The man finished his sentence, whispering to the halls, with both hands on his face, amplifying the sound.

A whole month has also passed since their kiss, when Agni stole what he thought it was his last breath. Agni loved Soma since the first time he saw him; when he was about to be hanged for his crimes, his God appeared, slicing the ropes away, and giving him a new life and name.

First, the Indian thought his feeling were just adoration; he would give his new life away to save the kid, he would do absolutely anything he desired, even if it meant he would work his fingers to the bone… He would kill innocent people and hang their bodies on a store it that brought a happier future to his prince.

It was too late when he realized he was in love. When he was alone, Soma and his needs were everything the servant thought about... When his body desired entertainment of the flesh, with was his beloved he pictured, so deep and powerfully he could not even contain himself. He didn't want anybody else; no one ever crossed his mind but Soma… He lived for him, and he would feel that way until the day he died.

Yet, he knew from the moment that he found out he was in love that he would never touch Soma. He was one of the Bengal King's child, he was royalty, he was his God… While Agni was just a criminal, a sinner, a butler… He eventually pretend to ignore his feelings, after all, he was just a servant to Soma, perhaps a friend and somewhat a father and nothing more. He would never stand up and kiss his prince silly and risk not being close to him any longer, risk being rejected by the one that captured his heart. He would suffer in silence if that meant his most precious person would have a brighter future, with a woman, someone acceptable.

Even after being reborn, Agni did remembered his old life, where he spent most of his time –or all of it- drinking, gambling, murdering and having sex. He was no fool; he could see that spark in Soma's honey pupils when he looked at him. Perhaps it was always there, but only the kiss made the Indian see it.

But what could he do? He was still just a servant… He never would be able to give the luxury of a royalty life, he would not be able to give his beloved what he deserved… And it was the most horrible torture to pretend that the spark wasn't there, to turn his head around when his prince's lips got too close, to almost avoid being alone with him for too long, and he saw the pain in Soma's eyes, how hurt he got from the rejection… Almost the same expression he had when Meena was the one who turned him down, but it was too painful to see if he was more heartbroken for him or for that viper in a dress…

"Agni!" Soma's loud voice pierced his ears as the boy opened his bedroom door and screamed, taking the butler's back support away, making him loose his balance and fall on the floor with his belly up and head between the boy's feet.

"S-Soma-sama…?"

"Call Chibi Ciel, **now**!"

**0000000000000000000**

"Will… You… William T. Spears, you broke the rules for _me_?!" Grell repeated, staring at his superior, gaping almost like a puffer fish, squeezing the sheets between his fingers.

The grim reaper sighed, stepping away from the redhead, turning his body around to face the closed window, moving his arm robotically to fix his glasses.

"You weren't hit by a normal blade…" He said, as he walked over the room, watching the hospital garden. "It was an impure, demoniac sword called Leavateinn… Its slices never heal and if it gets to your soul…. It disappears forever." A phantasmagoric glimpse covered his lens, while Grell keep making that fish impression, not understanding where he was trying to get. His boss sighed.

"You are aware about our jobs, right, Grell Sutcliff?" He questioned, facing the feminine man, making him sigh and adjust his red and flowery glasses.

"Of course I am! We are shinigamis, we reap the humans' souls and decide if they die or not, but only if the soul change the humanity in some powerful way his life is given back. It's not like I got brain damage, Will!" He shouted on his always scandalous way, crossing his arms, rolling his eyes around.

"That is correct… With no exceptions." Grell let out a growl, mad that the love of his life managed to talk only about work and never care about him, only looking over files, discussing-

"Will!" The scream was loud and sharp. The redhead widened his eyes and improved the puffer face, gasping when he realized the meaning behind those cold words.

William, his superior, his boss, one of the most important reapers of the shinigami dispatch society, famous for his impeccable job, the cold tone, the serious style, never making a single mistake… Just broke the rules.

It was the biggest love confession that Grell would ever get from him.

"You are the only exception, Grell Sutcliff."

**00000000000000000000**

"But, Ciel, you have to come with me!" Soma begged, pouting at his best friend. The boy was sipping his tea on the expensive chinese porcelain, with a bored expression on his non-covered eye, staring at the Indian.

The Phantomhive placed the cup on the coffee table next to his armchair, grabbing one of the cookies in the shape of people Sebastian had just baked and biting the head off first, crunching it with his teeth, while the Asman waited patiently –almost, since he was shaking on his seat, sweating inside his clothes-, staring at him with the big and shiny honey eyes, expecting his answer.

He swallowed the gingerbread goodness, sliding his fingers around the teacup and taking another gulp of the hot liquid, shaking the empty container around the air, waiting for the Michaelis to fill it again, which he did seconds later, smirking at Soma, watching the boy wait like a patient yet tense beagle for his master's next orders.

After one last gulp, the earl dropped the object on the table and looked straight at Soma, sighing madly.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, Ciel, it's… It's my wedding!" The boy repeated, jumping out of the chair, doing some sort of a tap dance on the same spot, almost like he was taking the tension of his shoulders. "You have to go! You are my best friend, and that's what best friends do! I'll be there when you marry Elizabeth-sama!"

The Phantomhive growled at that, feeling somehow nauseated by the thought of being at the altar next to Lizzie, in a probably pink tuxedo, with his hair combed back because of the Marchioness Midford, while his servants cried and clapped, and Edward screaming something like _'get your hands off my little sister!'_.

Agni was quiet since he heard the news. He had called Master Ciel right after Soma told him to, and in a couple of hours, late at night, the four of them reunited on the living room, and his beloved simply told he was going to get married the moment he stepped on India.

At first, the khansama was shocked, and almost spilled the tea out of the cup –an unforgivable mistake in Sebastian's opinion-. Then, he stayed next to his prince's side, on the shadows, gazing and an unknown place, with widened eyes as the images flashed on his brain.

His prince… His beloved… His Soma… He was going to get married. Apparently, his father found a bride for him, from a rival family of the Bengal King. But with that agreement, both families would expand their territories and wherewithal, which was the principal reason of the deal –isn't always like that in an Indian marriage?-

Agni pictured his God and some anonymous woman… They hold each other hands, chatted, laughed, kissed… Shared kama. He had to close his eyes at that point and close his kami no migi's fist until it started bleeding, gritting his teeth and breathing deeply.

"I still see no reason to go across the Earth just to watch a stupid ceremony I don't care about and that involves you." He said, but Soma seemed to ignore of not even realize his mean words, so he just pouted and watered his eyes more.

"Please, Chibi Ciel, I beg you, come with me!" It wasn't just a wish… He seemed to_** need**_ the Phantomhive there, to look at the hundreds of faces on the crowd and see his little brother in the middle of them, watching him.

"You are not even listening to me, are you?" It was more of a rhetorical question, while the boy supported his chin on his hand, sighing.

"Please, Master Ciel!" This time it was Agni, finally speaking up since the whole conversation. He placed both hand on the coffee table, trusting his fingers into the wood until his fists were closed, staring at the Phantomhive with tears falling out of his eyes, sobbing, trembling while his beloved stared at him, terrible scared by his sudden action.

"Agni…-"

"Master Ciel, I beg you, you must go! You must be there for my prince, just like he has always been for you! It is a matter of honor, to show the loyalty your family name holds on to! You can't let him do this alone!-…" He recoiled, on the exact same spot he was before, a couple of feet away from his beloved. Soma had one of his hands over his own mouth, trying to hold back his tears.

"… You can't let me do this alone." He finished with a sigh, looking down, feeling the blood over his now injured palm.

"A-Agni!" Soma yelled, turning into his khansama's direction. Tears started to roll out of his eyes, his lower lip began to tremble and his body was shivering. His butler slowly raised his head up, staring at his precious person with his gray eyes, the same color that it was his world now.

"Soma-sama…" And they both started to cry hard. They approached and embraced each other in such a tight hug that the sobs were even louder, gasping for more oxygen. Soma had his head over the older Indian's chest, while the other was using the top of it as a support for his own head. He teen wrapped his arms around his neck and Agni around his waist, stealing his breath away.

"My prince! Y-you are going to fall in love, you are going to get married! S-Soma-sama!"

"I..I am, Agni!"

"You are going to India and meeting the woman of your life!"

"Y-yes, I am!"

"SOMA-SAMA!"

"AGNI!"

"Great, they're doing it again…" He mentioned to Sebastian, who just smirked and turned to his lord. It may seem another moment were the idiot duet got overemotional, but only for the two of them, hugging and feeling each other, knew the true meaning behind those words, the love on each sentence, the despair, the pain...

"What is your decision, bochan?" He asked, rising up one of his eyebrows, with the same smirk on his lips, excepting the answer.

The Phantomhive signed.

"Fine, quit it, you two!" He shouted, and the awkward comments ceased, and both Indians faced him, still on that tight embrace. "…I'll go with you, Soma."

The Michaelis was actually shocked with his master's choice. He slightly widened his eyes, opening his mouth into a small 'o' shape, watching the earl. Something wasn't right…

"T-Thank you very much, Ciel!" The Asman said, removing himself from his khansama's arms, wiping his face with the sleeve of his sherwani, while Agni did the same using the bandages that covered his right hand.

"Yes… However—" Ah, there it was what Sebastian was waiting for. "-You are going to do something for me first."

"_Eh?_"


End file.
